


a secondary concern

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Neglect, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request:  Hi! could I request a fluffy fic where MC has been neglecting Jumin a bit? Not because she wants to but because a new party's coming and she has to get everything ready and her usual companions are the other boys, because they have more time than Jumin and Jaehee, so he's a bit jelly and talks to MC and she showers him with affection? Like hugs and kisses and cuddles and even tickling, just to make him smile and feel the love she's been holding these past days? U can ignore! Thank you so much!





	a secondary concern

“Yoosung! Can you help Seven hang up this up over there?” MC handed Yoosung a brightly-colored banner with the new and refreshed RFA logo. They were all preparing the venue, MC, Yoosung, Zen, and Seven. Jumin and Jaehee remained trapped at C&R. Annual contract renewals meant even less free time for both of them. MC knew they would help if they could. Especially Jumin. He always hated leaving MC. They were in their first year of marriage and happily in love and both would rather spend time alone. But their schedules were against them this time. MC spent her days planning for the next RFA party, to be held in a week’s time. She kept busy, as he no doubt did as well.

“Did you get a lot of good guests this time? No cats, right?” Zen asked.

MC gave him a knowing smile. “Oh, I don’t know, Jumin and I thought we might bring Elizabeth the Third this time,” she teased.

Zen’s face scrunched in disapproval. “Tell me you’re kidding.”

“Of course I am, don’t worry. You’re allergic. We understand that.”

“I don’t know what you see in that trust-fund kid but at least he’s mellowed out with you. Where is he? Why isn’t he helping?” Zen asked, glancing around at the progress they’d made without Jumin and Jaehee.

“He’s busy with C&R contracts. They’ll be done in time for the party but it’s just us right now.”

Zen whipped out his phone with a playful smile. “Then let’s show them what they’re missing! C’mere, babe!” Zen grabbed MC and pulled her close for a selfie. They gave a huge smile and Zen took the picture, sending it to Jumin and Jaehee.

“Hey! Not fair!” Yoosung called, scurrying over from where he and Seven had finished with the banner. “I want one with MC, too!”

“Okay, come here, Yoosung,” she said. Zen took Yoosung’s phone to take the photo. After Yoosung’s turn, Seven insisted on one. He and MC made ugly faces at the camera and Zen made sure to send every single picture to Jaehee and Jumin. They finished up not too much later, planning to meet up again the next day. MC went home (they still lived at the penthouse, though Jumin was drawing up plans to build a new home for them) and answered some emails, doing the more boring, accounting aspects of running the party. She went to bed early, and was already asleep when Jumin came home.

He looked at his sleeping wife, remembering the joyful photos he’d been forced to endure while at work. He tried to come home as quickly as possible to see her but she already fell asleep. What a disappointment.

How strange to feel so lonely when she was right there, next to him in their bed. Didn’t she miss him as he did her?

Did she even know what next was and what it meant for them?

Jumin left early the next morning, work calling his name. MC hated that she couldn’t see him that morning but continued her day. On both ends, they called and emailed various contacts, performing their duties. For Jumin, working hard when stressed or upset came as his second nature. More than one cat project proposals landed on Jaehee’s desk. When it came to MC, she kept glancing at her phone, hoping it might be a text from Jumin. But nothing. When she met up with the others, they distracted her, kept her going by keeping her mind off Jumin. The party would be bigger this time. The last party hadn’t been simple or small by any means (thanks to Jumin’s press conference) but this one required a larger venue and much more preparation. MC could barely keep up with all of her duties.

She sent Jumin a text that night. “Sorry, I won’t be home tonight. I’m staying with Seven because it’s closer so I can get back to work sooner. Love you, Jumin!”

It didn’t make Jumin feel any better.

The party’s date was marked for next week. Jumin finished his work before the date and Jaehee volunteered to give some last-minute help. Jumin hadn’t seen MC in days, hadn’t spoken to her in person for over a week. The loneliness nearly crippled him. They texted but sparingly, neither having enough time to devote to a real conversation.

The day of the party, Jumin dressed alone. MC stayed with Jaehee that night, citing some excuse about needing another woman for something. At this point, it felt like she was avoiding him.

“Good morning, my love. Is everything prepared for the party? Do you need me to pick up any last-minute items?” he texted MC.

“I don’t think so! Just bring yourself and I’ll bring myself! 😘 “ came the reply.

Despite himself, Jumin smiled. He still felt forgotten but he couldn’t deny that he loved her. He drove to the party alone. MC and Jaehee would be the first ones there, the others arriving shortly before the party began.

When Jumin walked in, he hoped to see MC first thing. Instead, Yoosung greeted him. Yoosung explained the schedule but Jumin only half-listened. He’d already memorized it anyway. He only wanted to see MC. Desperately. When he entered the main hall with Yoosung, he finally saw her. With Zen. Laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her cheeks red. Her smile. The way her hair shifted and moved with her belly laughs. It all belonged to Jumin, still… Right?

His inner turmoil didn’t show as he confidently stepped forward. “MC,” he called, getting her attention.

She turned and saw Jumin, giving him the loving smile she reserved only for him. She hurried to give him a hug but was stopped by a minor crisis that needed her attention. “Jumin, later, okay? I have to fix this and then change before it actually starts!” Then she disappeared again, right before his eyes. Once more, Jumin took second place to the party.

Despite the lack of time for him and MC, the party proceeded well. When she entered again, in her dress, Jumin couldn’t take his eyes off her. He had never seen the dress before and it suited her perfectly. The way it fell and swayed around her legs. He could already feel it in his mind as he held her, needing the physical presence of MC back in his life. He watched her, his eyes following her every move. Watching when other men paid attention to her. Once the guests were announced, MC finally had some free time. Immediately, Jumin shuffled through the crowd to her side.

He took her hand, giving her a look that said he wouldn’t be waiting any longer. MC smiled and excused herself, letting Jumin pull her away. They retreated to a quiet corner, still part of the party but where they could have a conversation.

“Jumin! Just…Let me do this, okay?” she asked, leaning against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He automatically pulled her close, fitting her into the embrace she knew so well. It was like there was an MC-shaped indentation in his hug, meant just for her. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“MC. How long has it been? You just wish to hug me?” he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

“Well. No. Of course not. But I’m worried if I start kissing you, I won’t be able to stop. I missed you so much.” A faint blush colored her cheeks and she shyly looked away from his eyes.

“Did you? You hardly seemed to be that lonely. All those pictures and texts. You spent more time with Zen and the others than with me and we live together.” Was he… Was he _pouting_? Yes! The perfect Jumin Han may not have shown it on his face but she could hear it and she knew. He was pouting!

She couldn’t help but giggle softly. She gave his nose a playful tap of her fingers. “Oh, Jumin, of course I missed you! I thought of you all the time! I had to rely on them so much because I couldn’t keep my mind off you. I had to spend time with them just so I wouldn’t be so lonely without you.” Her expression turned serious again. “Did you really doubt that I missed you?”

Jumin watched her. “Do you know what today is?” he asked.

“Today? Of course. It’s the day of the party!” His expression fell and she gave him a gentle smile. A hand touched his cheek. “And it’s our anniversary. Of course I didn’t forget. I love you, Jumin. Always will. I promise you that. I know it’s not much of a gift but I worked with Jaehee and we cleared your schedule for a week and I booked us to go on a cruise. You, me, the ocean. And no one else. Not even the RFA.” She gazed at him, squeezing in closer to his chest, snuggling up to him. Who cares if anyone was watching. 

Jumin blinked in surprise. He pulled out his phone to confirm her words and yes, he saw his schedule was suddenly clear. “I thought you might have forgotten. I should not have doubted my wife.” He smiled with his eyes, her favorite kind of smile. He took her lips in a kiss, holding her tighter still. MC had to pry him off of her when she lost her breath. “You were correct. Once I started, I don’t want to stop. But that is why you and I will be together the rest of our lives. Time to savor every last experience.”

“And time to love each other until we can think of nothing else,” MC promised.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
